This invention relates a prototype of mouth piece which is used to protect a jaw bone, teeth and an oral cavity of an athlete on training or on matching by clenching it so as to lighten the load to root of teeth, to prevent the occlusive injury and to improve the dynamic and static exercise ability of the athlete.